This is your fault!
by GiselleCandies
Summary: A angry hungary comes home and destroys everything in her home just to find out that something bad and dreadful awaits her future!


**The angry Hungarian**

**Me: Do the disclaimer hungary!**

**Hungary: NO! I am still pissed. Oh yeah rated T for language and gisellecandies does not own hetalia (thank lord) :D**

**Hungary: Human names and if you dont know the names here they are: **

**Hungary: Elizebeta **

**Prussia: Gilbert**

**Taiwan: Meme**

**Japan: Kiku**

**Elizebeta stormed into her room and slammed the door, which made the pictures on the wall shake. She threw all of stuff that was on her bed and started to knock down her poster, then rip them. She screamed and kicked her wall, then picked up this picture fram lifting her fist about to punch it, but saw it was a picture of her and gilbert. Her eyes had water in her eyes and a tear dripped down her face. She carefully put it down, then layed down and cried herself to sleep.**

**Meme picked up the phone and dialed in a number, then waited till elizebeta picked up the phone. On the other line of the phone elizebeta woke up from the sound of her phone and grabbed it. She glanced over at the collar Id and saw it was meme so she answered it. **

**'Hello?'' Elizebeta questioned. Meme asked 'Hello?'' Elizebeta rolled her eyes cause she already knew meme always did that when she called someone. Elizebeta could hear crashing over the phone and some yelling in all diffrent kind of languages. Meme put the phone down then started to yell in taiwanese. **

**''Is everything alright'?'' Elizebeta asked. ''Yeah!'' Meme shouted over the ruckus going on in the background. Meme yelled something but then the connection was cut probably because one of the asians hit the power line or something. Elizebeta put down the phone and sighed, then a rock was thrown at her window. She jumped a little by the shock , and walked over to the window. She lifted the window up and was pelted with a little pebble.**

**''What the hell is going on out here?!'' Elizebeta shouted. She saw a very familair prussian, and just glared at him. He waved his hands and was shouting something like '' I just put richard's piano on fire or someth-''. ''Wait what?!' Elizebeta thought to herself while looking up at the sky.**

**She was pelted again with the little pebble. She stormed outside and started to beat gilbert with her frying pan. ''owwy!'' Gilbert yelled, and then started to pout. Elizebeta just rolled her eyes and started to yell even more at him for first hitting her with rock and second put richard's piano on fire. **

**While they were arguing they hadn't noticed that kiku and meme were just standing there. ''AND ONE MORE THI-'' elizebeta looked over and saw kiku and meme. She hit gilbert with her frying pan then greeted them. 'HEEY GUYS!'' she remarked cheerfully. They both looked at eachother with confusion then started to laugh.**

**''Is something funny?'' Elzibeta said with a little fustration in her tone of voice. They both scoffed then started to bust out laughing again. Elizibeta started to become agitated and saw gilbert laughing at her to. She began to feel her face heat up then tears started to pour down. They all stopped and looked close with concern. Elizebeta could not stop crying and the tears were not gonna stop.**

**''Umm elizebeta it was just a joke please dont cry.'' Gilbert said then ran inside to get tissues. Meme looked at kiku with concern written all over her face. Kiku began to read a book that read ''How to deal with females.'' Meme sighed knowing her secret crush and lover would not be any help in this situation. Gilbert came outside with a box of tissues and some yaoi doujinishi's.**

**He handed he to her but she pushed them away. Which shocked all of the countries, she couldn't have been this sick to reject yaoi. Meme began to cry to just to get a little attention from kiku. Kiku's eyes widened as big as . Kiku ran over to the little crying asian and began to whisper into her ear. Meme began to turn red while he was still whispering into her ear and every second she would get just a little bit redder.**

**She forced herself to stop crying, then got up walked over to elizebeta and lifted her chin up with her finger. Elizebeta looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. And thats when it happened.**

**smack!**

**Meme slapped elizebeta and made her fall back with force. Gilbert's eyes widend and began to yell at meme for slapping her. Meme fell back and hey eyes were wide open but looked dead. Kiku bowed and turned, then started to walk away leaving poor prussia and two injured girls.**

**Authors note: I am going to start using country names because I am tired of using their human names. Gomen!**

**Prussia grabbed Japan by his shoulder and Japan turned with his katana pointed at Prussia with a very weird wide smile that was ear to ear. Prussia backed away with horror and started to back away but tripped over Taiwan's body. Prussia screamed and saw Japan approach him with crazyness in his eyes. Closer and closer Prussia knew what was about to happen. He was gonna die, but there was something he never did. He yelled ''Hungary, I loved you ever since I layed my eyes on you! Then put his arms in front of him to try to at least block Japan's katana.**

**SHINK! Prussia heard but had not felt any pain. He slowly put his arms down seeing a shadow in front of him. The shadow has a light green dress on with an apron and the shadow had long brown hair. He saw it was Hungary! She was still standing but her legs began to weaken she fell down to her knees and used her hands to give support. Blood began to drip down making a big red puddle. **

**Prussia grabbed hungary and turned her over to face him. Her face was pale and a katana was stuck in her stomach. This was the worst thing he had ever seen. He cupped her face and tears began to roll down again, but on both countries face. He slowly layed her down gently. She mumbled something that will always be a memory to remember, and a nightmare that would always want to be forgotten but never will.**

**''I love you to Prus-'' Hungary's last words were. Prussia got up and was very very angry with tears of acid falling down. He took the katana out of her stomach and pointed it at Japan. He aimed it at him and was about to shoot, but he felt a pain in his back. He turned around to see a limping taiwan with a gun. Prussia fell down on top of Hungary. Taiwan smiled at Japan then fell down to. Japan laughed crazily then said one thing that I even have nightmares if I ever heard him say it**

**'Never Trust A Demon.'' He said then walked out of there leaving three dead countries not giving a shit about it.**

**Me: The end bwahaha it was not supposed to go like that but ok well finido!**

**Hungary: I liked the part were prussia was gonna kill japan but got killed instead! hahaahah! **

**Prussia: I did it to save you -.-**

**Taiwan: Japan do you love me?**

**Japan: umm well thats it for this story good bye!**

**Taiwan: wait but what about my answer!**


End file.
